Un Patron Gentil?
by Camille'Manon
Summary: Il etait si gentil. Je me demande comment il est passé de gentil protecteur a mechant pervers... J'en ai marre de me faire molester tout les jours. Je veux juste le retrouver comme il etait avant.
1. Chapter 1

Il était si gentil. Je me demande comment il est passé de gentil protecteur à méchant pervers... J'en ai marre de me faire molester tout les jours. Je veux juste le retrouver comme il était avant.

Flash-Back

20 ans plus tôt

_"Patron!_

__Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!_ s'écria le Patron, inquiet.

__Je me suis fait mal..."_

Le Geek continuait de pleurer tandis que le Patron s'occupait de sa coupure.

_"Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que c'était plus grave..._

__Désolé, j'ai pas voulu te faire peur je.._

__T'inquiète pas gamin,_ coupa le jeune garçon déjà muni de ses lunettes noires.

Retour a la réalité

_"GNNNAAAAAAAAH!_

__C'EST BON TA GUEULE, GAMIN!"_

Le geek partit en courant de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans les bras de Maître Panda:

_"J'en ai marre que tu fasses chier le petit comme ça! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher pendant au moins une journée?_

__Va te faire foutre la boule de poil!"_

Une porte claqua, le jeunot continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mathieu sortit alors de son bureau, prit le Geek dans ses bras à son tour, ce qui eu pour effet de le détendre. Maître Panda partit toquer à la porte du pervers.

_"Dégage!_

__J'ai besoin de te parler._

__Pas moi, dégage"_lança-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

La boule de poil était inquiète pour le gosse mais aussi pour ce dangereux criminel. Toujours devant la porte, il attendait...

Narrateur Geek

Je veux retrouver la même complicité que l'on avait quand on avait 6 ans. A partir de nos 12 ans tout à basculé, le Patron est devenu de plus en plus violent, il était de moins en moins protecteur et il s'en prenait à moi. Je n'ai jamais compris ce changement si soudain, on était tellement proche...:

_"T'en fais pas, un jour il te laissera tranquille,_ dit Mathieu toujours en me tenant dans ses bras.

__ Je veux pas qu'il me laisse tranquille! Je veux qu'il redevienne gentil..."_

Je ne peux plus dormir, l'émission est de plus en plus dure à tourner à cause des réflexions du Patron. Mais quelque fois j'ai du mal à me débattre, c'est comme si mon cœur s'emballait **(jeune niais)**, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi dès qu'il va trop loin mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus et je prend mes jambes à mon cou. Et en quelque sorte j'ai l'impression de blesser ce dernier.

Narrateur Patron

Il ne peut vraiment pas fermer sa gueule alors que j'étais si proche du but! Et voilà, la boule de poil qui se ramène pour me faire la moral: *toc toc*

_"Dégage!_

__J'ai besoin de te parler._

__Pas moi, dégage"_

Il va pas se casser le con!

_"Parle! Et vite!_

__Je peux rentrer?_ lança-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

__Non, ça va suffire! Je t'autorise déjà à me faire la morale alors tu vas rester sur le pas de la porte et tu fais pas chier! Parle!"_

Malgré ceci, il ose rentrer le con! Il va finir par s'en prendre une si il continu à jouer avec mes nerfs! C'est ça ferme bien la porte comme ça personne ne t'entendras crier.

_"Patron, je suis vraiment inquiet en ce moment, pas que pour le geek mais pour toi aussi._

__Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je m'occupe de moi-même très bien tout seul. Alors si tu veux pas perdre ta virginité anal tu ferais mieux de dégager!"_

Narrateur Externe

Sur ces mots le Panda quitta la pièce.

Le geek s'était allongé sur le canap'et **(petit clin d'œil à Biloulette)**, il rêvait des bons moments passés avec le Patron et ça lui manquait. Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un réveilla le jeune puceau: c'était le criminel. Le gamin écarquilla les yeux, terrifié.

_"Pas besoin de faire cette tête gamin, je viens m'excuser"_

S'excuser? Depuis quand le plus grand pervers au monde s'excuse après une tentative de viol? Le geek était perdu, il répondit juste un petit "merci" presque inaudible.

Plus tard dans la soiré.

Mathieu avait invité Antoine **(LE REVOILÀ! Enfin)** pour détendre un peu l'ambiance. Ils buvaient tous. Une bière, puis deux, puis trois, et le Geek commençait déjà à voir double. Celui-ci était fatigué après cette journée chargée en pleure, il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, dit au revoir à Antoine et partit se coucher.

Le Patron le suivi 5, 10 minutes après pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Le gosse ne dormait pas encore et était terrifié à l'idée que le patron soit dans sa chambre.

_"Pourquoi tu fais ça...?_demanda-t-il, stressé.

__Je sais pas..._

__Alors sort de ma chambre s'il te plait..."_

Le jeune recommença à pleurer doucement, tandis que le pervers s'assit sur son lit.

_"Gamin, je... je crois que..."_

Un silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce.

_"Tu crois que quoi?_

__Je crois que j'ai plus que des pulsions sexuelles à ton égard, gamin._

__C'est-à-dire?_

__Rien... Rien... Ça veux rien dire..."_

Le Patron se releva et prit la porte.

Narrateur Patron

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris putain?! Je peux pas avoir de sentiment, pas moi... Je ne suis pas destiné à être romantique! Je suis le plus grand criminel sexuel, je n'ai aucun de putain de sentiments! Surtout pas pour un gamin comme celui-là !

Narrateur Panda

Ça fait longtemps que le Patron n'à pas agressé le gosse mais, quelque chose ne va pas. Le Patron ne lance même plus de blagues vicieuses à personne. Ça fait un mois! Un mois! J'en peu plus, chaque repas et de plus en plus tendu... Je dois reparler au Patron. *toc toc*

_"Quoi...?_ interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

__Je peux te parler s'il te plait?"_

A ma grande surprise il ouvra la porte, j'entra donc et referma la porte derrière moi.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec le Geek?_

__Rien..._

__Arrête de mentir s'il te plait._

__J'ai juste..."_

Oh non, un long silence... J'aime pas ça. Ça n'apporte jamais rien de...

_"Je crois que j'aime le gamin."_

Quoi? Le Patron? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Je comprend plus rien.. J'ai seulement bien entendu?

_"T'es... T'es s..sur?_

__J'le dirais pas sinon!"_cria-t-il, énervé.

Comment un homme comme lui peux avoir des sentiments pour le gamer? Je suis juste perdu...

_"Et..., il toussa. Tu veux pas lui dire?_ demandai-je d'une petite voix.

__..._

__Tu veux que je..._

__NON! Surtout pas!_"dit-il tout en se rapprochant de moi avec un regard noir sous ses lunettes. Quand il est comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus grand que moi, mais il me fait juste peur.

Narrateur Externe

Le Patron, après avoir gueulé sur le Panda, retourna s'allonger. Le Panda lui, complètement perdu décida de sortir de la chambre doucement, pour tomber sur le gosse une tasse de café à la main.

_"Tu vas voir le Patron?_

__Oui..._

__Tu veux pas que je lui la donne plutôt?_

__Non, je peux le faire!"_lança-t-il avec un regard étincelant d'espoir et un grand sourire sur les lèvres!

Avait-il entendu la conversation précédente? Oh non, la boule de kawaiiness **(Oui kawaiiness est bien un mot je vous emmer...)** commença à paniquer mais laissa quand même le Geek passer tout en pensant "Bonne chance".

Le Geek rentra avec une confiance énorme qui venait de...de.. Bah de nul part en faite. **(Et bah si je commence à écrire des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens.. _ Ça n'a déjà aucun sens! _ A okay...)**

_"Patron?_

__Tu fous quoi gamin?_

__Je t'ai apporté un café et des ore..._**(PAS DE PUB)** _et des gâteaux!_

__..._

__Patron... S'il te plait..."_

Le gosse avait des larmes plein les yeux. Il déposa le café et les gâteaux sur le bureau et se jeta sur le torse du criminel tout en gueulant:

_"Je t'aime! Je t'aime! S'il te plait arrête de m'ignorer! Je t'aime, j'en peu plus!"_

Le Patron était en état de choc, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il fit c'est de prendre le jeune dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille un tout petit, petit, petit, petit..**(arrête ça...!)** Un tout PETIT _"Moi aussi..."_. Le gamin s'arrêta de pleurer, leva les yeux vers criminel et repleura de plus belle, mais de joie cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le patron se réveilla, le Geek dans les bras. Il dormait paisiblement, il était mignon ainsi. Le criminel le serra bien plus fort qu'il ne le voulu ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le petit qui se plaignait au début.

_"Patron..._

_-..._

_-Tu me... fais mal."_

Le Patron desserra ses bras d'une vitesse fulgurante et s'excusa excessivement. Le gamer le serra de plus belle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, ils étaient si bien tout les deux. La chaleur de leur corps les maintenait au chaud et leurs battements de cœur sonnaient à leurs oreilles comme une douce berceuse. Finalement, le Patron interrompit ce moment de douceur et dit en fronçant les sourcils:

_"On devrait descendre, les autres vont se douter de quelque chose."_

Le Geek releva la tête:

_"T'as pas envie de leur dire ?_

_-Bien sur que si gamin, mais j'suis pas sur que Mathieu nous souhaite touts ses vœux._

_-J'en ai rien à battre !_ fit le Geek, soudainement en colère. _Je m'en fiche de leurs avis, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi !_

Le Patron était bouche bée, c'était la première fois que le gamin se mettait en colère, lui qui est toujours victime de celle des autres d'habitude.

_''C'est comme tu veux gamin.''_

Le gamin en question lui sourit, un sourire tendre qui faisait fondre l'homme en noir. Bordel, si jamais quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux un jour, du geek en plus, il lui aurait certainement tiré une balle dans le crâne.

Cet enfant qu'il avait envie de protéger du monde entier, de le serrer dans ses bras et de sécher toutes les larmes qui perleraient sur ses joues. Il en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Et il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Le Patron lui sourit en retour. Il fallait maintenant affronter leur Créateur. Les deux, quand même apeurés, se levèrent pour ensuite descendre voir les autres. Le Patron avait pour la première fois la boule au ventre, il ne se sentait pas bien. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, le criminel attrapa le gosse par le bras et lui demanda:

_"On peut attendre un peu avant de leur dire?"_

Ses yeux brillaient sous ses lunettes. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Oui, le Patron avait peur:

_"Si tu veux, mais faudra bien leur dire un jour ou l'autre, Patron. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, ça ne sert a rien._

_-S'il te plait?"_

Le regard du Geek s'attendrit et il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille _"D'accord"_. Il se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Le Patron répondit au sourire du gamin.

_"Vas-y d'abord, je te suis"_

Le Geek se retourna et partit rejoindre la famille Sommet. Le pervers le suivit quelque minutes après, et se calma en voyant que le Geek le regardai d'un air attendrissant.

_"Ça va mieux?_

_-Beaucoup mieux!_ lança le criminel avec un sourire pervers.

_-Vous en avez mis du temps à descendre vous deux,_ fit remarquer la boule de Kawaiiness.

_-Ooh.. Ouais j'ai fais une petite visite matinale chez le gamin, voilà tout"_

Il sourit, un sourire pervers. Le Geek avait les joues rouges, il avait envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint et se contenta de jouer la victime:

_"Il t'as fait quoi, encore?_

_-Mmmh... Je... Il... RIEN!"_

Le gamer ne put se retenir de crier, il fit mine de pleurer, -alors qu'il se marrait comme jamais- bouscula le Patron et couru dans sa chambre. Maître Panda monta voir le jeune, tandis que Mathieu se contenta de sermonner le psychopathe.

Du côte du gamer, ça allait mal. L'animal n'arrêtait pas de toquer à sa porte et de demander à entrer alors que l'adolescent était mort de rire. _"Je fais quoi ?! Je peux ni lui ouvrir, ni lui dire! Il faut que je me calme"_. Le jeune ouvra avec son air de victime. Le Panda entra et l'enlaça en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

_"Je suis au courant. Il faut que tu le dises à tout le monde"_

L'adolescent se posa une tonne de questions après cette affirmation. Comment le sait-il? Il nous à entendus? Il bluff?

_"Tu sais quoi?_ interrogea le petit.

_-C'est bon je suis pas débile! Le Patron et toi rougissaient comme jamais lorsque vous étiez dans la cuisine._

_-Il... On ne veut pas leur dire maintenant._

_-Comment ça "il"?_

_-Euh... Bah c'est que... Le Patron à peur..._

_-Il a toujours été peureux quand il est amoureux"_


End file.
